joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby Superstar
Kirby is a video game sereis stated in 1992. Kirby makes super abilities by vacuums enemies. Team Kirby 'Kirby' Kirby is a pink, small, spherical creature with large red feet, stubby arms, and trademark pink cheek-blushes. His body is soft and flexible, allowing him to be flattened. He is supposedly 8 inches tall, according to the Super Smash Bros. games.[3][4] His weight is unknown, although several parts of the anime, the game Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, and the Super Smash Bros. series suggest that he is light enough to be carried and for the wind to cause him to move in an unwanted direction. He hails from the planet Pop Star, where he lives in a dome-shaped house in the kingdom of Dream Land. His appearance has changed subtly over the years, becoming more rounded and defined, mainly in his face and larger blue eyes. The new design has been used in all subsequent games. 'Meta Knight' Meta Knight is a mysterious but honorable knight; due to this attitude he has played more a "friend or foe" role in the Kirby series, which led video game critics to debate his nature and allegiances. He has received mainly-positive critical reception since his introduction; his development within the series, from a nameless character to one of Kirby's main enemies, was praised, and he has been described as a "cool" character by reviewers. He has also been regarded to be worthy of its own game, and popular among fans. 'Adeleine' Adeleine is an artist who came to Pop Star to study art. In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, she appeared as one of the early boss characters taken over by Dark Matter. She is taken over and fights Kirby, and later joins with Kirby after he frees her. She has the ability to make her paintings real, either creating monsters while under the control of Dark Matter or providing Kirby with help. 'Dyna Blade' Dyna Blade is an enormous, armored bird that acts as both a friend and a foe in Kirby Super Star. In her self-titled game, she destroys all of Dream Land's crops to feed her chicks. Kirby defeats her, not knowing this, so he ends up feeding the chicks with apples and teaching them how to fly. In Revenge of Meta Knight, Dyna Blade returns the favor by successfully carrying Kirby get back on the Halberd only to be shot with a laser ray by the ship's crew, causing her to retreat, leaving Kirby to finish on his own. 'Gooey' Gooey is a good friend of Kirby who appears in Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3. In his first appearance, Gooey would appear if Kirby already had a friend and brought him to the area where he was originally held captive and this would add 1% to the game file's completion rate, but he became a fully playable character in the sequel (controlled by either the computer or player 2). Gooey can use the same moves as Kirby, save for using his tongue and only being able to slurp up one enemy at a time. He can use his tongue underwater. In space, he turns into a being similar to Dark Matter. Gooey is a blob of Dark Matter that chose not to follow the reign of Zero, showing that even though most Dark Matter can choose not to follow Zero, most do. 'Yellow Kirby' Yellow Kirby is a yellow-colored Kirby whose Japanese name only officially appears in the Japanese version of Kirby's Dream Course. Only playable through multiplayer mode, Yellow Kirby is Kirby's rival to see who can get the most points in a race to get to the golf hole first. Yellow Kirby also appears as an optional costume for Kirby in the Super Smash Bros. series. Category:Nintendo Category:Video Games Category:Popular Games Category:Rated G Category:1992 series debuts Category:Action Heroes Category:Japanese Cartoon